


Visiting Hours [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki receives an unexpected visitor while he's in the hospital, then receives something even more unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visiting Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703338) by [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy). 



> Special gift podfic to eemamminy for the DRAMAtical Murder Secret Santa 2014!

**Title:**  Visiting Hours  
 **Fandom:**  DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author:**  eemamminy  
 **Reader:**  Oriiana  
 **Pairing:**  Mizuki/Ryuuhou  
 **Rating:**  Explicit  
 **Length:**  12:49

 

 

**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4QmJIU1cxZUlUTms/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/t1pH-R8Wba/Oriiana_-_Visiting_Hours_PodFi.html)**


End file.
